


Perish Twice (Apocaficlet 6)

by LithiumDoll



Series: Apocaficlet [6]
Category: Life
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, day after tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think ice is great. Do you think ice is great, Detective Reese?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perish Twice (Apocaficlet 6)

**Author's Note:**

> See first Apocaficlet for warnings!

“I think ice is great. Do you think ice is great, Detective Reese?”

Wrapped in eight layers and still shivering, Reese glared up at him through frosted lashes. “No,” she breathed between barely parted lips, and felt the cold creep inside. “No, I don’t think ice is great, Crews. I think ice is killing us.”

“Better than fire though, right?” His arms wrapped tighter around her, his breath was damp on her skin, not warm. “Fire and ice, desire and hate. Is one better than the other? Desire isn’t like hate, but it can make you do hateful things. Hate isn’t desire, but it can come from desire. 

“Two sides of the same coin, maybe. Like love. Love is  _like_  desire and  _like_  hate, and still nothing like them at all. How cool is that?”

She didn’t cut him off, didn’t kick him in the shin, didn’t huff or sigh.

He pressed his lips to her temple, then opened his mouth and let the cold come in.

“Ice is also great,” he thought. “And will suffice.”

**Author's Note:**

> For: Jebbypal


End file.
